elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Room to Spare
*Golden Gryphon Garret *Sugar Bowl Suite |gold reward = |type = Miscellaneous |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Room to Spare is a quest available in . The quest can be received from reading the Housing Brochure found in banks throughout Tamriel. Background I learned of a free inn room being offered to a tenant of good reputation. I should seel out the broker in order to ask for more information about his amazing deal. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Felande Demarie Walkthrough The location of the inn room described in the pamphlet depends on the Alliance the player has chosen, or the starting zone. For those that are part of the Daggerfall Covenant, the inn will be The Rosy Lion in Daggerfall. The Ebonheart Pact has The Ebony Flask in Ebonheart, and the Aldmeri Dominion has Mara's Kiss Public House in Vulkhel Guard. With the addition of the three chapters, , and , Felande can also be found at The Golden Gryphon in Alinor, Saint Delyn's Inn in Vivec City, or The Sugar Bowl in Rimmen. After traveling to the city and entering the inn, Felande Demarie can be found inside. She will say that she is looking for someone to live in the inn room she owns, since previous tenants had all left and it had remained unoccupied. "You have a look about you. Some sort of quality that's rare to find. And trust me, I'm never wrong about these sort of things. Can I interest you in a room at the local inn? Actually, wait. That came out wrong." :A room at the local inn? "Look, empty rooms are just bad for business. The upkeep alone costs me more than the place is worth. But I think we can come to a sort of arrangement. And not the sort of arrangement that involves a few drinks, let me be clear about that." ::What sort of arrangement? "I need someone to improve the reputation of my properties. A hero type who people look up to. And I have a feeling about you. You've done something great, and are probably on the way to do something greater. Seems like we can help each other here." :::I'm interested. What are the details? "Yeah, all right, details. I can see how this might be a bit sketchy, but don't worry. The inn room is well-kept, conveniently located. I know you adventuring types, wanting a home in every town. This would be a nice addition to your holdings." ::::There has to be a catch. What it is? "No catch. I just need someone to freshen up my image, and my gut tells me you're the one to do that. As long as you're not planning on turning it into a skooma den or an outlaw's refuge, the room is all yours." :::::So, within legal reason, I can do whatever I want with the place? "Oh, sure! You can set up some crafting stations, house your pets, display treasures or trophies you've come upon in your adventures. Hey, you can even set up a target dummy to practice combat. Just don't demolish the place and we're good." ::::::All right, I accept your offer. "Excellent! You won't regret this decision, I swear. Here's the deed and key to the room. Took me a while, but I finally was able to take them back from the last tenant. Required more time in the sewers than I had hoped for, but hey, that's business." After you agree, she will give you the inn room, as well as some . Reward *One of the six: **The Ebony Flask Inn Room **The Rosy Lion Inn Room **Mara's Kiss Inn Room **Saint Delyn Penthouse **Golden Gryphon Garret **Sugar Bowl Suite *''Anthology of Abodes Available for Acquisition'' *18–75 Journal de:Zimmer frei ru:Съёмная комната Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests Category:Online: Auridon Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests Category:ESO Morrowind: Side Quests Category:Summerset: Side Quests Category:Elsweyr: Side Quests